Winter Fall
by yaaan93
Summary: AU. Inuyasha thought he was all alone in this world. Until he met "her"... but years later he went to the spot that they spent the most time together... to realize that she was gone... InuKag


****

**Dranzy: **Yep! It's me again. After thinking, I decided to write this story based on a movie. I forgot what it was called! I saw it 7 years ago... oh, and the title _Winter Falls_ was originally by the famous J-Rock band _L' Arc-en-Ciel_. Note that in the flashback they are REALLY young and they seem to speak very maturly... if that even is a word. But they speak kiddish to like... orange is "owange"... Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything else. As for the movie, I only saw 3 minutes of it!!

"..." denotes speech.

in italics denotes thought.

**

* * *

**

**Winter Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm All Alone...**

* * *

_**7 years ago...**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" cried a helpless little hanyou. Tears were streaming down his face. _'Did they leave me here'? _

The hanyou ran as fast as he could. He ran past houses and buildings. He couldn't find his parents.

_(Flashback)_

_"Don't go! Don't leave me!" cried the boy._

_"Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Just stay at school and we'll be there to pick you up later." his mother smiled._

_"Don't! I wanna stay with you guys!"_

_"We can't always defend you. Your a hanyou. You can fend for yourself. Just be patient and before you know it we'll be right beside you." his father ruffled his hair._

_"But-- ok..." he agreed._

_"Bye, Inuyasha!" his mother hugged and kissed him, his father hugged him. "We'll be back soon. See you later."_

_Inuyasha's mother and father smiled warmly at him, got into the car, and drove away. They left the poor hanyou alone._

_"I'm all alone now..." a tear escaped from his eye. He walked through the doors of his school._

_"Ha. That idiot. Can't even last a day without shedding a tear." the young wolf youkai laughed and walked away, his ponytail swishing in the air..._

_**At the end of the day...**_

_Inuyasha waited patiently as he was told, for his parents. But they didn't come. Inuyasha sniffed. He was on the verge of tears._

_"Aww! Look at the poor helpless half-breed! He can't fend for himself!" one said._

_"Poor guy. His mommy and daddy are probably dead." another one laughed._

_His blood boiled._

_"Shut up!" he screamed. "Don't say that you bastard's!"_

_"What did you call us?" they asked._

_"I called you BASTARD'S!! You gotta problem with that?" he asked._

_"Yea."_

_"You!" Inuyasha took a quick swipe of the guy and he fell on the floor, dead._

_"W-what did you d-do to him?" said the other boy. It was obvious that he was scared._

_"I killed him." Inuyasha said simply. "You want to be next?" he asked._

_"Iie (no)... no way... you FREAK!" he ran away, Inuyasha's faced saddened._

_He then heard a low whistle._

_"I never knew that you were capable of this, Inuyasha..." out of the shadows came the wolf youkai._

_"Y- you're Kouga, aren't you?"_

_"Yep. And here I thought you were a little little puhson! I guess I was wrong..." he chuckled. "I will have my eyeball on you, Inuyasha!" he walked away._

_Inuyasha pushed open the door and sat on the step. Waiting for the blue car to appear right in front of him._

_"He said **"before you know it we will be right next to you"... **I guess it's before I know it... but they arwen't here..." suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around. It was the secretary._

_"Gomen _(Sorry)_ Inuyasha-kun... but your parents... their car got hijacked and they were... they were shot... and killed..." she wiped a fake tear from her eye._

_"I-iie... they can't be... d-dead." Inuyasha sniffed. His eyes watered and then he started to cry._

_The secretary hugged him._

_"B-but they promised... Nakumura-san... they promised..."_

_"I understand... you'll have to live in a foster home from now on..."_

_"NO! I don't want to!!" he cried and ran down the stairs, running through the unknown streets._

_"Inuyasha-kun..." she sighed. Then she chuckled. "When will the idiotic half-breed ever give up?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Maybe... dey _are_ dead..." he said. "Iie! They ARE NOT!" and continued his search for his parents.

"What are _you _doing here?" someone questioned.

Inuyasha had stumbled into an alleyway.

"Your in _our _hangout. Now get lost!" the person snapped.

"I think I know who this kid is..." whispered a voice.

"Oh, really now. Who?"

"That half-breed... Inuyasha. He's pretty popular when it comes to wimps like him..."

"Good... get lost you filthy little hanyou!"

"H-huh?"

"I said get lost! Or..." he pulled out a dagger. "... or do I have to get violent with you?"

Inuyasha ran away. Crying. He had enough of this hanyou shit...

"Ha! Look at that loser! Moo-ron!" they laughed.

_'Poor guy. His mommy and daddy are probably dead...!' _the same thing played over in his head. '_Don't worry, we'll be back soon.' _the voice of his mother calmed him down. Inuyasha stopped.

He looked around. His stomach grumbled.

"I'm weally hungwy..." he rubbed his tummy, he looked around for a dollar store. When he found one he went inside.

"Why hello son. How may I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Um..." Inuyasha took the chocolate bar. "This pwease..." he walked away with the piece of cocoa.

"HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" roared the cashier.

Inuyasha looked back and tried to run away. The guy chased after him and when he caught up with Inuyasha he wacked him on the back with a stick.

"Next time, you'll PAY for your food." he said.

Inuyasha whimpered and rubbed his pack. At least he still had his chocolate bar. It was getting late and Inuyasha continued his search for his parents. Hours later he finally convinced himself that they were dead.

"I cannot believe dis..." he whispered to himself.

"Ooh! Daddy! Can I have _that_?!" asked a tiny voice. A little kid was pointing to a toy truck.

"Of course you can have it, son." the father smiled at his son and patted his head. They walked away.

"Ish no fair!" complained Inuyasha. "He has a daddy and maybe a mommy at home! And I have no one! I am all alone..." he turned to a tv behind a glass window.

With his hearing he could here "_Today a car was hijacked... killing two victims. The suspect was unknown but was killed right after the two were shot. The first names of the victims are to be released. They are **Inu no Taisho **and **Izayoi**... our news chopper has this video for you..._

_Inutaisho was clawing the man. _

_"You BASTARD! What have you done to her?!?!" _Izayoi had been shot on the floor, dead.

_The man was bleeding heavily, and so was Inuyasha's father._ _With a click--_

The screen turned blurry.

_"And that is all we have for the news tonight..."_

Inuyasha turned away and ran, he would run until his death. Until, he tripped.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" said a voice.

* * *

**Dranzy: **And I'm gonna leave it at that. I hate being so cruel to Inuyasha! T.T It's not fair! Lol, I know I made him a wimp in this one. Sorry all the people were so out of character... he-he!... ((sniff))... anyways, please review... or flame!


End file.
